The invention relates to euchre scoring computers and methods and more particularly for an electronic computer and method for manual input of player point information for computation and display of point, game and skunk information in conjunction with a euchre card game.
The euchre group of card games is one of the largest and has a great number of enjoyable variations. Of the many scoring systems necessitated by these variations, all have traditionally been tabulated by means of manual transcription on paper. The necessity of manually keeping track of various player unit points is therefore tedious and awkward. Moreover, the computation of totals to compute game points and the concomitant award of skunk points to a player winning a game while his opponent as scored no unit points, can be distracting if not confusing.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a euchre scoring computer and method requiring only push button operation.
It would therefore also be highly desirable to provide a euchre scoring computer and method which automatically awards a game to the first player achieving a given number of unit points.
It would therefore also be highly desirable to provide a euchre scoring computer and method which automatically clears all unit point indicators after any player receives said given number of unit points.
It would therefore also be highly desirable to provide a euchre scoring computer and method which automatically awards a player who obtains said given number of unit points to his opponents zero number of unit points a skunk point.